A frequently expressed cause of dissatisfaction with human sexual intercourse is that it is so brief as to be disappointing rather than satisfying. It often is further frustrating in that it does not result in conception where that is desired. Although my perspective focuses principally upon human sexual activity, it is well known that failure of bred animals to conceive is a common source of disappointment for humans engaged in such a vocation. Hence, despite emphasis in this text upon human sexual activity, applicability of my invention to animal husbandry is also intended.
Although there may be many contributing reasons, emotional and psychological (presumably somewhat more in humans than in the lower animals) as well as physiological, for such undesired outcomes, my present invention considers undue brevity of intercourse in terms of certain physical-chemical conditions heretofore not very well appreciated in that regard.
Normally the surface condition of a healthy human vagina is acidic; it may even become somewhat more so during sexual activity. Yet an acid environment is known to be deleterious to the survival of spermatozoa. Indeed, if conception is not desired, more strongly acidic contraceptive compositions may be present intentionally at times of expected and actual sexual intercourse, which may further aggravate brevity thereof as a major cause of dissatisfaction.
Vaginal acidity also may curtail male participation in desired sexual activity, as in accelerating male orgasm, thus reducing the intended duration of sexual intercourse. Stronger acidity levels characteristic of some contraceptives can aggravate the difficulty.
Prior efforts to remedy such an unsatisfactory situation have tended toward reducing penile sensitivity, such as by interposition of a lubricated membrane or by topical application of one or another analgesic composition. Either method may prolong sexual engagement, but not usually very pleasurably for either the male or the female (and usually unfavorably for conception). Application of oils or other emollients directly to either the male or female organs may be helpful, but more as a palliative than as a solution to the problem.
Thus, a need exists for a better method of increasing the duration of sexual intercourse, where the duration is inadequate for reasons that can be treated purely physically. It would be desirable to be able to accomplish this regardless of whether a couple wish to conceive in doing so or wish to avoid conceiving, which would be their choice to make according to their own views. My invention provides just such a better method and also provides physical means especially designed for practicing it.